<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Universe by Reyns456</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636617">His Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyns456/pseuds/Reyns456'>Reyns456</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>zine stuff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Introspection, M/M, it's really sappy, like incredible sappy, not my usual style but it's a nice change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyns456/pseuds/Reyns456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for Blast Off to pick him up for a date Cosmos reflex on their relationship and what he feels for the other mech</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blast Off/Cosmos (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>zine stuff [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short fic I started working on after reading the comic and decided to finish for the Red Rust zine, a mini-zine made by LeviathanZines for a charity related to the Coronavirus outbreak.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dating was weird.</p>
<p>That was what going through Cosmos head while waiting for Blast Off to arrive. It has been cycles since that first meeting and he still felt that big excitement every time he saw the other mech again. Now with the bonus of sweet anticipation.</p>
<p>It was hard to describe but, seeing the shuttle after a few cycles apart it was always the best felling, a warm that makes him forget the coldness of space. Just talking to him already made him feel that way but seeing him? Primus, seeing him just make it 1000x warmer. It’s… It’s really hard to describe.</p>
<p>It was just the best.</p>
<p>Still, dating WAS weird.</p>
<p>Since the first time they had gone to a few dates. Well, most of the times they saw each other end up being dates, they schedules didn’t align enough to allow a lot of face to face meetings so they took advantage of every chance they had.</p>
<p>Their first date was the day they finally saw each other, Blast Off invited him to a nearby planet that had a bar, that served Cybertronians, for a few drinks a talk, and talked they did.</p>
<p>It has been what they had been doing all this time but this, this was different, somehow, something about seeing Blast Off face to face, to see him smile when Cosmos was listening to what he was saying or hearing his laugh or how his optics lighten up when remembering something or… or how lovely his face looked when he was looking at him, like, like he was seeing the most perfect mech in the universe…</p>
<p>…Blast Off words not his…</p>
<p>He told him that on their fifth date, Cosmos still fell his face heat up when he remembers it.</p>
<p>It as sweet…</p>
<p>…and embarrassing,</p>
<p>…he loved it.</p>
<p>Where was he, oh yes their dates, they sometimes stayed in space and talk, or went to some place to have a drink or just travel. It didn’t matter where, it was maybe a market nearby that was selling something one was interested on getting, or just walk and see what they had, or maybe go and see some landscapes, they had seen different plants, animals, environments and skies on their dates. The violet skies were his favorite.</p>
<p>They reminds him of Blast Off optics.</p>
<p>He had to admit, those weren’t even his favorite dates, no, his favorites were then ones were they just stay in space and see the stars, watch planets, just stare at the universe. This place was his job, he was there all the time, almost no breaks except for those moments occupied by dates or the few ones where they schedules didn’t match where he went to a quiet place to relax and they just talk like they always did.</p>
<p>When he is working, alone all the time, the universe seemed cold and sad, immense but empty, lots to places to go but always the same cold.</p>
<p>But with Blast Off at his side, it was like everything won a new light, it was beautiful and warm, he felt like they could explore forever and never get tired, never run out of places to see and experience, to share with each other. With the shuttle by his side he felt like he could go forever and…</p>
<p>Oh Primus, he was really falling for the orbital transport specialist.</p>
<p>They hasn’t even been together for that long! Just a few dates! a few hundred dates…</p>
<p>Oh Primus…</p>
<p>They had been together for cycles now and he didn’t even noticed, time isn’t important when he is with Blast Off. He still can recall every date, every sweet moment.</p>
<p>How they didn’t kiss until the six date. He remembers it clearly, they were in the moon of a distant planet, sitting together, drinking something Blast Off brought, staring at the vast universe. He was saying some sappy stuff, the shuttle just staring at him with that beautiful smile, it was just so so beautiful.</p>
<p>He acted on an impulse.</p>
<p>He held the other mech head on his hands for a moment, admiring him, giving him enough time to get his intention and went for it. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, it has been a long time since he has kissed someone and he felt like Blast Off was in the same position. It felt extremely awkward and probably lasted more than it was needed but after seeing Blast Off face after the kiss he knew.<br/>It has been perfect.<br/>They kissed more after that, some were awkward, some were hot, some were sweet, but they were always perfect for them, he sometimes wonder if this feeling will last forever or leave after more cycles with Blast Off, maybe, maybe not, only time will tell…</p>
<p>“Hey! I hope you didn’t wait too long, my boss made me take a longer route.” He heard the other mech voice behind him, smiling at him.</p>
<p>“No, actually, it didn’t felt more than a few brems” He responded showing his own smile, this feeling definitively will not leave anytime soon.</p>
<p>“Great! Hey there it’s this nebula I saw on the way here, incredible view. Want to go and see it?” He said reaching at him with a hand a twinkle in his optics.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t miss it for anything” He said grabbing the hand, the warm expanding and the coldness of space forgotten, there was no doubt now.</p>
<p>Blast Off was his universe and he won’t change for anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I noticed after writing that I ended up doing the same thing with Blast Off showing up at the end, I swear it wasn't intentional it just happened.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>